<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nova Moments by birdfantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272277">Nova Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdfantasy/pseuds/birdfantasy'>birdfantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Champions (Comics), Nova (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdfantasy/pseuds/birdfantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments when Sam Alexander AKA Nova had to protect people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day to Sam Alexander and his sister. The two were out on the beach having fun. Their mom was relaxing under an umbrella while Kaelynn played in the water and Sam built sandcastles.</p><p>Kaelynn enjoyed the deep waters, she enjoyed them a lot.</p><p>This happened to be her favourite beach. <br/>Why? Because there was a giant cliff nearby that people were allowed to propel themselves off of and into the deepest part of the sea.</p><p>And that's where she was right now... Kaelynn stared down at the edge of the cliff, the water was six feet deep. She grinned and backed up a lot.</p><p>"WHOOOOO!" She squealed as the sprinted off of the cliff with a leap.</p><p>"SPLASH!" </p><p>Sam whizzed his head up to the cliff. It was the biggest splash he's ever seen his sister accomplish.</p><p>"Heh." He waited. But no one resurfaced.</p><p>Something's wrong... The grin on his face was turning into a frown.</p><p>"Kaelynn?" He murmured worriedly and strolled towards the area, leaving footprints left by his jandals(or thongs/sandals/flipflops/las chanclas/whatever-your-country-calls-them).</p><p>He stepped closer to the water to find no one in it, which only made him more anxious... That is until his silent anxiety was washed away by the sound of more pleasing but further away into the water.</p><p>Sam perked his head up, but the splashing was already gone. "KAELYNN!"</p><p>He rushed over to the edge of the beach while struggling to take his jandals(or thongs/sandals/flipflops/las chanclas/whatever-your-country-calls-them) off and dove into the sea.</p><p>He ferociously swam towards the ocean to where he remembered hearing the sudden splashes until he found himself in the middle of the ocean panting for breaths.</p><p>"KAELYN!" He screamed out again, deciding to dive underwater.</p><p>Sam used to swim here a lot, so he knew that there was an underwater cave that him, Kaelynn and their dad used to explore because Jesse Alexander once found himself trapped in there with a few other survivors. Of course. Jesse 'miraculously' managed to drag them all out of the collapsed tunnel.</p><p>Sam knew nowadays, that the tunnel only had an entrance, but it wouldn't let people back out. He frowned even more and stroked through the deep dark waters towards the cave.</p><p>There she was. Kaelynn, he saw her face through the small hole, her hands gripped at the edges of it, it looked like her face was scared.</p><p>He motioned with the gesture of his face that clearly meant "Go to the air pocket, Kae!".</p><p>She did so, leaving him alone to struggle and push the rocks away. He did it countless times. Sadly, he wasn't strong enough.</p><p>Sam grunted once more as he jerked himself to the side, trying to move the rocks at least slightly.</p><p>He reached into his pocket to find his waterproof iPhone, mentally thanking Iron Heart so much, he made a mental note to platonically kiss her for the improvement he thought he wouldn't need.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Champions Groupchat: </strong>
  </span>
</p><p><br/><strong>Spiderrrrr:</strong> And I said 'dats wut she said'</p><p><br/><strong>Sammm The sAM:</strong> HELP. NO HEMLT</p><p><br/><strong>Brawny no Brainy:</strong> WTF</p><p><br/><strong>Viv Vivian:</strong> ON IT</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the phone quickly into his pocket and continued to struggle with pushing the rocks away. Trying his best to ignore that fact that he was losing air too.</p><p>His helmet was currently in the back of Mrs Alexander's car, and the said owner of said car was currently dialling for help.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs Alexander." A calm voice answered the phone.</p><p>"What!? Who are you? I called for the ambulance!"</p><p>"It's me, Viv. Your son already informed us of the trouble he's in and we've tracked him down. The Champions are on their way."</p><p>"Please! Both of my kids are drowning! What if you don't make it in time!?"</p><p>Suddenly a hand grabbed her phone, making her gasp until she realised who it was.</p><p>"Don't worry Mrs Alexander. Webs and I will save them." Ms Marvel reassured her.</p><p>"Where are they?" Asked Spider-Man.</p><p>Eva Alexander dried the streaming tears from her cheeks and pointed to where she remembered seeing Sam disappear. </p><p>Without hesitation, the two Champions dove into the water and hurried towards the area.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sam was losing air, still not giving up on her sister, who was on the other side also trying to help him tug the rocks away when suddenly, a hand reached his shoulder.</p><p>Spider-Man pushed him gently aside and gave him a reassuring look. Sam nodded to his friend and did his best to resurface, to which would never have been easy if Ms Marvel didn't help by pulling him up in time. </p><p>He gasped deeply with tears streaming down his face. "Thanks." He simply said between loud, deep pants of breath. </p><p>"Don't worry, Sam. We'll save your sister." With that, Ms Marvel dove back down to join Spider-Man. </p><p>The two successfully opened up the hole and wrapped their arms around her shoulders in an instant. Together, the three swam up to the surface fast. </p><p>"Kaelynn!" Sam called out to embrace her in a hug that accidentally captured the to superheroes as well. </p><p>She coughed many times and hugged him back.</p><hr/><p>"We're just glad you two are safe," Miles replied to Sam and his mother.</p><p>The four kids were covered in blankets and towels in the living room with a giant pot of soup for the four.</p><p>Kamala took a sip in and exposed more heat from the heaters into the blanket she had. "Seriously, Kaelynn, what were you doing?"</p><p>"We used to swim through those caves a lot back when we were younger," Sam answered, taking another sip into his bowl and refilling it with more soup.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Kaelynn apologized, making the two heroes realize that she meant it. "I didn't know it was closed in..."</p><p>Miles leaned in towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sam would do things like that too. Don't be sorry, he's a great Nova, and that only means you're going to be a great one too."</p><p>Kamala and Sam turned to him with a soft smile as the twelve-year-old drank more of her soup with a wide smile.</p><p>Mile noticed the gracious look on their faces and he shrugged. "What?" He quietly whispered to them.</p><p>Sam scoffed but said nothing, he turned to the phone that he left on the table and clicked it on, all he saw was a bunch of notifications mainly from the Champions spamming questions if he's alright. </p><p>He turned back to Miles and Kamala. "That's <em>one </em>way to rejoin the Champions..."</p><p>They both smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nova Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heheh... There are times when Sam is just annoying and tired but takes his stress on skateboarding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damn, I can't believe we're really here." Blake kicked some dust off of the rooftop of New York.</p><p>"Right?" Sam added and stuffed his Nova helmet into his bag while taking out his favourite dark blue skateboard with stars spray-painted on it. "It's about time we do something like this!"</p><p>Paul scoffed. "Dude. This is going to be so flarkin' awesome!" His reply made the other three scoff.</p><p>Jaime knelt down next to Sam and took out three go-pros from the bag and passed one to Sam who immediately snapped the handle and placed it into his mouth.</p><p>Jaime did the same with his go-pro and tossed the last one to Blake who snapped it onto his skateboard.</p><p>
  <strong>(we weren't really informed with the third guy's name so I made one up and yes it's the Spanish 'James'(as in 'Hai-mey' not 'jay-mee'))</strong>
</p><p>"This is going to look so awesome on our channel," Paul mentioned.</p><p>"Dude, if we catch a Champion that <em>isn't</em> me, we could go viral!"</p><p>"Heh, four Arizonan parkourists skateboarding and biking <em>and</em> parkouring in New York for two whole hours without stopping? Imagine the views!" Jaime added. "We might become the next STORROR!"</p><p>Blake hummed in an exited agreement and dropped his skateboard to his feet, signalling Sam and Jaime to do the same. </p><p>Paul prepared his mountain bike with a huge smirk. "Let's do this." He tugged Sam's bag with one foot to hide it under a vent.</p><p>Before the count of three, the four turned on the cameras on their mouths/board/bike and darted off together.</p><p>Sam -<em> known to be the best skateboarder in the team</em> - flipped his board up onto the edge of the building and jumped off to the next, followed by Blake - <em>the smartest at using high tech devices for their channel</em> - who simply jumped. </p><p>Paul -<em> the most loved member on the team </em>- mainly for being the least fit and yet doing amazing stunts on their channel, stayed on the edge to perform an impossible 360 just before hitting the next rooftop behind the two as Jaime - <em>the greatest camera person and the most down to earth on the team </em>- followed carefully yet swiftly behind to catch the three jumping off using the camera on his board.</p><p>They did this in a straight line for about twenty minutes before reaching a long jump to a very short building, in which, the leader being Sam, managed to flip his skateboard into his arm and swiftly placed it on the skateboard pack on his back and knelt down to reach where he assumed the fire escape would be.</p><p>Once he felt the fire escape, he quickly twisted himself onto it and leapt down a few stories until he felt like he was closer to the shorter building, then he made for a great leap to the next building, which he managed and continued darting down to the pathway.</p><p>The other two skateboarders did the same while Paule parted from them to just make for a great fall which resulted in him losing his bike but catching on to a window sill and easily making to the ground safely.</p><p>Then he made for his fallen bike, checking for anything broken before swiftly making back onto it and catching up to the now running three.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile:</p><p>"This stuff's good." Spider-Man commented to Ms Marvel and Iron Heart while demolishing his chimichanga.</p><p>"Right?" Iron Heart replied while doing the same. "Marv, why didn't you get one?"</p><p>Ms Marvel stared at them surprised while holding her un-bitten sandwich. "I can't eat those, guys. They're not Halal." She explained.</p><p>This made them reply in "Ohhh"s but before anything else was said...</p><p>They were startled by a figure skating past extremely fast with the short greeting; "Hey friend!s! I'll pay you back later!"  His voice was very muffled due to the go-pro in his mouth.</p><p>Then two more figures with skateboards whizzed by, stealing Spider-Man's and Iron Heart's chimichangas.<br/><br/>"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>The three had their eyes widened as they realized that their food was stolen from them, but it wasn't over. </p><p>Ms Marvel yelped as a biker whizzed through and took her sandwich. "Thanks for remembering my diet, Ms Marvel!" he thanked and sped by to catch up with his friends once more.</p><p>The three once again stared at each other with widened eyes.</p><p>"Who...?"</p><p>"Don't ask me..." Iron Heart replied.</p><p>"I don't know about you guys, but I want to keep an eye on those guys." Ms Marvel told them as she embiggened her legs and began to silently follow the four.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sam had a smug look on his face as he skated 'calmly' (as in intensively) through a school with his three friends until they reached their final destination.</p><p>The beach.</p><p>The four stopped. Each lining up together with their skateboards flipped so that one side touched the ground and the other was held by their hands.</p><p>The biker slowed his bike and sat up straight until he slowly stopped behind the three lined up. They held the pose in front of the sunset for about ten minutes until they felt like it was perfect.</p><p>Blake took a deep breath in. "The air in this city is different." He simply confirmed.</p><p>This brought a few chuckles and hums in agreement as they all tossed their boards and bikes aside and sat together in a circle on the sand.</p><p>"That was totally worth it." Paul huffed while leaning backwards to reach the water bottle that was perched in the bottle holder on his bike.</p><p>"Ha! Totally was!" Jaime agreed.</p><p>Paul took a few sips from the bottle before passing it around.</p><p>They all took turns with the water bottle while joking and jesting around about how awesome today was. Unaware that they were being watched closely by three certain superheroes.</p><p>"Are you kidding me! That was the best run I think we've ever done so far!" Sam laughed, reaching into his pocket to take out a Bluetooth speaker and his phone, then turned on his playlist.</p><p>
  <strong>(if you're wondering, the first song he played was it was an old song called 'Stressed Out' by 'Twenty One Pilots'. One of his mom's jams that the team loved.)</strong>
</p><p>The grouped instantly recognized it and cheered in high voices of "Whoooo!" and laughed together as Sam jumped up.</p><p>"This is a good one!" He skipped to the middle of the circle and knelt down for the first few verses until the song moved to the main part, where Sam immediately stood up and tapped his feet back and forth, making the others clap in beat.</p><p>Sam laughed and huffed and sang and rapped at the same time with the song as he danced. </p><p>"GO SAM! GO SAM!" They laughed and chanted for the whole song until it was over. To which, Sam grinned until.</p><p>"WISH WE COULD TURN BACK TIME!" They clapped in beat. "TO THE GOOD OLD DAYYYS" They swayed their bodies to beat. "WHEN THE MAMA SAID..." They paused as Sam continued. "NOT TO STRESS BUT NOW WE'RE STRESSED OUT!" </p><p>They continued laughing the whole way until Sam started lightly kicking the sand, he laughed as they rapped the entire end. </p><p>When the song finished Sam whizzed around and turned to Blake after recognizing the song. "Blake! Up!" He pointed to his friend.</p><p>"Dude you saved this one!?" He wheezed. "This is awesome!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(In case ur wondering this song too. it's 'Don't Matter' by 'Akon')</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Blake got up in a fit of laughter and with the help of the two next to him and Sam pulling him up, he managed to get to his feet and dance together.</p><p>"Sam and I learnt to dance to this song from Ms Alexander!" Blake told before twisting his feet in the sand and swaying his hips swiftly around while Sam did the same.</p><p>Paul and Jaime laughed at this and clapped to the rhythm. "NOBODY WANNA SEE US TOGETHER, BUT IT DON' MATTER, NO!" They sang in a playful harmony for fun as Sam and Blake danced with their hands in the air. "OHHH! OHHHH! I WON'T LET YOU GOOO!"</p><p>"Cuz we gon' fight!" Blake yelled the song with Sam as they both tried to make the music more exciting as they danced speedily.</p><p>Sam laughed as Blake continued dancing until the drumbeat hit, then it got real. they both jumped up and sang the voices in a fit of tears and grins. Paul and Jaime clapped in beat and laughed with them as the song got more exciting.</p><p>After the song was over, the next song played. </p><p>
  <strong>(I dunno why people would even like my style of old school hop like these three songs, but it's 'Can't Hold Us' by 'Macklemore' and 'Ryan Lewis' if ur crazy enough to actually play it while reading XD)</strong>
</p><p>Paul and Jaime both instantly recognized the song as always and took out their phones. turning on their flashlight to high and placed it down on the sand to give the group some good dance light in the now black starry sky, they got up and jumped into the air with their hands up high.</p><p>"BABY WE GO BACK! THIS IS OUR MOMENT! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT!" They cheered to the song and crowded together as they continued dancing more energetic than ever.</p><p>They twisted their hips, clapped, kicked the sand, waved their hands, sang, laughed, cried.</p><p>"EY NOW MY PEOPLE SAY! NAH! NAH! NAH NAH! NAH! NAH NAH! NAH!" </p><p>And that's how the rest on the night went until they decided to sleep the night over the calming beach. This is why Summer is so awesome in New York.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sam." Mies greeted when Nova floated into their shared room.</p><p>"Hey, Webs, wassup?"</p><p>"Not much. Riri, Kam and I have been waiting for those chimichangas you've owed us." He took off his mask so that Sam could notice his eyes narrow into a serious-looking face, making Nova look confused and scared. "Also, where the <em>hell</em> did you learn moves like those?"</p><p>This made the space-cop immediately scoff. He took off his helmet and leaned onto the rim of their room door. "It's kinda what we do for fun."</p><p>"I noticed. But damn that looked like a lot of fun."</p><p>"I can take you guys to Arizona?" He insisted. "There's a really cool sandwich shop there that sells chimichangas and Halal food. Then you can join me and my friends to another run that the four of us are doing?"</p><p>Miles' eyes widened. "Will I be on MeTube!?"</p><p>"Hell yeah if you wanna. Otherwise, we can keep you at the back so that you don't end up showing your face at all."</p><p>"This might sound like I'm asking for too much, but; can I run it as Spider-Man with you guys?"</p><p>This only made Sam grin widely. "Are you kidding!? My friends always wanted to meet another Champion!"</p><p>"Great! Can the three of us meet them with you as Sam Alexander in that shop you were talking about earlier?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>The fist-bumped to call it a deal and went off to tell Riri and Kamala.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're Actually Very Similar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kamala and Miles teach Sam what they know about stars. Sam makes comments about how similar stars are to the Nova Corps' powers. Things may go deep.</p><p>Also a little more random dance moments XD at least one more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamala, Miles and Sam were all eating on top of Sam's high school in Arizona. Munching on their chimichangas/sandwich.</p><p>"Th' view's nice." Miles complimented the sunset over the desert just to end the serene silence which received a few hums from the other two as they continued eating.</p><p>When Kamala finished her sandwich, she felt her back lean into the cold rooftop. It felt good. She threw her hands under her head and laid there, gazing at the stars while the other two ate. "Hey, did you know that blue stars are actually rare?"</p><p>Miles nodded before Sam immediately scoffed loudly. "Where'd you learn <em>that </em>from?!" </p><p>"It was in a book. Unlike <em>you</em>, I actually study." She pointed out.</p><p>Sam scoffed again. "Not all stars work like that, Kamala."</p><p>"Oh <em>yeah</em>!?" She challenged and sat up instantly, her hair and dupatta(that scarf she wears) wooshed behind her after that speed.</p><p>Sam couldn't help but grin. "Yeah." He noticed her disappointed look and only grinned more. "I think you forgot that I'm a <em>Nova</em>. I've been to space more times than you can <em>imagine</em>."</p><p>The spider out of costume fake yawned. "Yeah yeah, Kamala may have forgotten, but I didn't." He turned up to admire the art of stellar work. "Did you know that stars can <em>explode</em>? They call it a 'supernova'. Kinda reminds me of you the first time I learnt it."</p><p>The Alexander nodded to the fellow Hispanic. "Yeah, in the Nova Corps, 'supernova' is a term they use when a Nova let's out all of their energy..." He turned to the now dark blue skies. "They know it kills them, but sometimes things in life can get so rough that they <em>have</em> to kill themselves... Taking half the galaxy their in with them. It's called 'Going supernova'"</p><p>The other two Champions responded with wide eyes at him. He waited patiently for them to relax until Miles then finished the eerie muteness with an agreement. "Let's all agree that no matter <em>what happens</em>... You <em>never</em> go supernova on us... <em>Ever</em>."</p><p>Kamala nodded. "Even if you're in a different galaxy far away from us. <em>Don't</em>."</p><p>"-<em>Ever</em>."</p><p>"-OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT!" Sam lifted his arms up in defeat to stop them. "I will never go supernova. Never ever ever <em>ever</em>. I promise!" </p><p>They felt their shoulders relax.</p><p>"-<em>BUT</em>!"</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>"-If there was a fleet of invaders or some other huge threat that was bigger than an entire galaxy, I <em>will</em> do what I have to do. If I'm going down in a galactic war, <em>I'm going down like a Nova</em>."</p><p>Sorrow replaced the twos' anxious eyes. </p><p>"If it ever comes to something <em>that</em> serious..." The Pakistani-American hero fumbled across her words.</p><p>"...And if it's really that necessary..." The darker boy added.</p><p>"...Then we'll let you do what you have to do. It's a <em>Nova's duty</em>, after all, we can't stop you <em>can</em> we?" Kamala finished.</p><p>Sam didn't give one of his normal smiles, it was more like a grateful, yet worried smile. He observed them making sure that they weren't that concerned about the conversation they just had. "Hey, I doubt I would ever have to go supernova. It's only ever been done around four times, none of them we're from Earth either."</p><p>"Heh, good point." By this time, Miles' chimichanga was now devoured. He chuckled to Sam and tugged Kamala closer to him. "By the way, that cavern run we did was really fun!" </p><p>"Right!?" </p><p>"I watched you guys do that!" Kamala added. "But Webs said that you were also going to dance again, why <em>didn't</em> you?"</p><p>"It was too cold, guys. But if you ever wanna hold a dance-off in the Champions' Bunker, I don't mind bringing my playlist over."  The helmet wielder took out his phone to gesture to it.</p><p>This only made Morales expose a toothy grin. "SWEET!" He flipped over Sam and snatched his phone, placing a finger on the home button which immediately brought him through to his home page.</p><p>"Wait, since when could you access my phone with fingerprint-access!?"</p><p>"Since we became roommates." He bluntly explained and went back to tapping things and scrolling things.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud 'BEEP!' from Sam's pocket, making him jump in surprise with wide eyes. He stuffed his hand into the pocket and tossed it to the ground as it played 'Take Me Home, Country Roads' by a good man named 'John Denver'.</p><p>
  <strong>(A good old classic from my good old days XD)</strong>
</p><p>As the song played, Kamala began to head nod and sing to the lyrics that she remembers. "I LOVE THIS ONE!" She giggled loudly and stood up to do a few small moves.</p><p>Miles' eyes widened. "You have 'Crab Rave' saved to this playlist!?" He eyed the title sceptically. "You have a weird taste for really good music."</p><p>Sam got up and snatched the phone from the nosey New Yorker, then joined Kamala with a few moves too. They grinned until the sky went from dark blue to black.</p><p>"COUNTRY ROADS! TAKE ME HOOMMME!" The three sang and danced aloud until morning.</p><p> </p><p>... Clearly forgetting that it was a school night for Sam...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Send in requests if you want to XD I don't mind seeing them. <br/>But I can't promise you that I'll manage to finish the request, the least I can do is take inspiration off it and add in a few of my own ideas too.  <br/>But nevertheless, feel free to send requests...</p><p>haah if anyone reads this stuff anyways lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nobody's Gonna Tell You How To Live...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>okay, i know people wont understand why i added this, but trust me, I have an explanation.... </p>
<p>you can read the explanation at the end notes for why i did this, in case you're interested.... it's not... completely personal..... even tho this story SEEMS very personal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam Alexander was a bright member of The Champions... Mainly because no one ever let him get involved in the personal stuff or fights and such.</p>
<p>That's what annoyed Sam. He was always out of the loop. <em>Always</em>.</p>
<p>It was also why he'd usually pop his head under his bunk bed to say hello to Miles, who would <em>normally</em> get tired of it and actually snap at him until they actually engage into a normal people conversation. Sam was good like that.</p>
<p>But this time... It was the opposite.</p>
<p>Sam laid there in his bed, his face was turned to the wall so that his tears were hidden. </p>
<p>He knew that Miles was upside-down on the ceiling, staring at him. He didn't know that Kamala was there next to him with embiggened legs, also silently staring at him.</p>
<p>"Sam?" Miles asked for the hundredth-billionth time.</p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p>"Sam, it's been about seven hours since you've been like that, I've never seen you like this." Kamala finally spoke up, giving Sam a flinch, which was enough to let them know that he was at least alive.</p>
<p>"Sam. We wanna talk." The spider's mask was pulled off to show his sympathetic eyes.</p>
<p>"... <em>I</em> don't..." </p>
<p>They both turned to each other with confusion. "Sam."</p>
<p>He huffed. "Just leave me alone okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A girl stood on top of an abandoned tall building out at the edge of the city, her arms extended outwards, her eyes were closed, she smiled, breathing in deeply.</p>
<p>"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind her, startling her to turn around.</p>
<p>Nova was floating in the air with crossed arms, he smirked. "The stars are brighter here, aren't they?"</p>
<p>She smiled, her light blue eyes reflected the Nova glow coming from him. "Are you gonna stop me?"</p>
<p>He floated next to her and scoffed, the view of the stars were beautiful, sure, but below, it was just concrete. "No." He turned to her. "But I want to know what it feels like, finally being on the edge of it all."</p>
<p>Suddenly, a breeze lifted her brown silky hair. She ignored it and stared into his white eyes. "You won't stop me?"</p>
<p>"Not unless you want me to." He shrugged. "So... What's it like?"</p>
<p>She sighed and sat down from the edge, her feet dangling off the building. "It's a relief." She huffed, letting the breeze brush her face, her hands extended in happiness. "I can finally do it without anyone worrying."</p>
<p>"... Did you want people to worry?"</p>
<p>"No... Not really... I mean, I wanted <em>some</em> people to worry, but not the good people that were in my life..."</p>
<p>He nodded. "You're really good at stupid conversations like this." He cajoled.</p>
<p>This made her snicker. "It's my talent. I <em>prefer</em> these kinda talks. Especially on the day before doomed." She stopped. "... So... Why do you want to talk to a suicidal-person that's happy to die when you could be saving <em>depressed</em> lives instead?" She turned to him as he sat down casually next to her.</p>
<p>"I came here to enjoy life too. Especially since I'm going to die young..." His voice faded in the last part.</p>
<p>She frowned. "You don't know that." </p>
<p>"<em>I do</em>." He corrected. "I'm suffering from bone cancer... They say that I'll last within five years."</p>
<p>Her mouth widened. "At <em>your</em> age?!"</p>
<p>He silently nodded.</p>
<p>They continued staring at the sky.</p>
<p>"You don't deserve to die young..." She added.</p>
<p>"Neither do <em>you</em>." He instantly remarked.</p>
<p>She smirked. "That's different."</p>
<p>He let her lean her head onto his shoulder, the Nova Core enveloped her in warmth as she closed her eyes. </p>
<p>"I know it is." He answered. "<em>You</em> get a choice... I don't."</p>
<p>Her eyes opened and traced onto his, speechlessly. "Does anyone else know?"</p>
<p>"Just my family and my non-superhero friends. The Champions and anyone else don't know a thing."</p>
<p>"... Will you tell 'em?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Maybe... Maybe not... I don't wan' 'em to worry."</p>
<p>She smiled. "I understand that."</p>
<p>They stayed like this for another few hours. Just talking. Understanding each other's faith; both knew they would die young, but one chose to die young, the other didn't.</p>
<p>"Hey, at least we know that we'll die young before we're old." She had a toothy smile.</p>
<p>"Heh, yeah." He replied, admiring the stars once more. "Can I say something?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" She turned to him. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>"I know you're taking the death tonight... But, you'll never have the chance to look that far." He said.</p>
<p>She didn't frown, argue or anything, she nodded. "Now let <em>me</em> tell you something."</p>
<p>"Shoot."</p>
<p>"Nobody's gonna tell you how to live, Nova." She smiled. </p>
<p>With that, they shared their goodbyes and Nova parted from the stranger.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>In the Champions' flying Bunker</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam walked into the bunker with his helmet in his hands. He sat on his top bunk with a small unnoticeable smile. </p>
<p>He knew that Ms Marvel and Spider-Man were pretending to be smart and <em>'secretly'</em> follow him.</p>
<p>If only they knew that he knew. </p>
<p>He took his phone out of his pocket and tossed his helmet to the other side of the room. The Nova dialled a number casually, letting it ring until it answered.</p>
<p>When it did finally answer, three boys were shown crowded around the camera, including two girls.</p>
<p>"HI SAM!" They all echoed almost in unison.</p>
<p>"Guys! Hi!" He grinned. "Blake! Paul! Jaime! Lisa!" He narrowed his eyes. "Is that Kaelynn!? She started school <em>today</em>!?"</p>
<p>Kaelynn laughed in the corner and waved, the boys pushed her closer to the camera with smiles. "HI SAM!" She gleefully exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Kaelynn! It <em>is</em> you!" He laughed. "How are you Kaelitta!?</p>
<p>She grinned over the phone. "I'm good, Sam! The more important question is how are <em>you</em>!?" </p>
<p>Sam chuckled and smirked back at the camera like a bunch of 'yeah's and other agreements were echoed from behind her. "I'm doing alright, guys. Just getting lots of rest."</p>
<p>"<em>Good</em>!" Lisa acknowledged. "You don't know how happy that makes me."</p>
<p>Sam chuckled again. "Thanks for caring, Lisa. I've been pretty good. Life's being good..." He grinned widely.</p>
<p>He knew his friends were hiding their frowns, he didn't complain, instead, he smiled wider. "I've been having fun out here! Lot's of old friends at work that I haven't seen in ages are here, too!"</p>
<p>"That's good!" Paul exclaimed. "Maybe one day we can visit!"</p>
<p>"Hah!" Sam cajoled. "I'll keep that in mind!"</p>
<p>They continued chatting for a while, they joked, cajoled, jested... Mainly just having fun, it was better knowing that Sam was in a good environment now. </p>
<p>Eventually, Nova told Brawn and Viv what was going on, they agreed to take care of him since y'know... They're smart... They're technically doctors... So he didn't need to go to the hospital anymore.</p>
<p>Kamala and Miles don't know yet, but he plans on keeping it that way until he wishes to tell 'em.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nobody's gonna tell you how to live, ---</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>In a random HighSchool in the countryside</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the classroom door opened, nobody in the room expected a brown-haired, fair-skinned blue-eyed girl to walk through in familiar white jeans and a familiar blue jacket. </p>
<p>"Kath!" A blond fair-skinned tall girl shouted from the corner of the room, and jumped over the table, revealing her black track pants and matching singlet.</p>
<p>She rushed to the girl while wiping tears from her cheeks and wrapped her arms around her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, everyone in the room rushed over with cheers, making their way over to the sudden group hug.</p>
<p>"I thought you were gone!" A boy wailed. </p>
<p>She laughed. "I wouldn't leave like that! Never!"</p>
<p>"Where have you <em>been</em>!" Another cried.</p>
<p>"I was... Figuring my faith, I guess..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>--- Cuz nobody' just understands just what it is. ;)</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why did i do this?</p>
<p>the writer who first wrote Sam Alexander is called Jeph Loeb.</p>
<p>He dedicated the series to his son, who died at 17 due to a 3 year battle of bone cancer on his leg. </p>
<p>The boy was named Sam Loeb. That's why i did this.</p>
<p>Also because.... I care....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I care about everyone who's lives are on the line, and I'd do a lot to get my message to them.</p>
<p>my message being;  You choose how you die. But if you want to die, die happy, okay? It's much more worth it, trust me  ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How To Wake A Tired Boi Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a school holiday for Sam, but unfortunately thanks to timezones, Spider-Man and Ms Marvel still have school. </p><p>What's the best way to cheer the two up when Sam finds them both having a bad day?</p><p>Simple: dont bother. he's tired.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was good day for Sam: <br/>He had a two week trip to space and successfully rescued three ships full of aliens being captured for slave markets.<br/>He saved the 'slaves' from those terrible aliens.<br/>He met Jinin again who was now the commander of 'The Galactic Freedom Fighting Corp'.<br/>They became allies. <br/>The 'slaves' are now safe in a new home.<br/>Jinin and Sam made up and are now not only allies, but best friends at work.</p><p> </p><p>And that was all in two weeks!</p><p>Now he's sleeping in his bed, having good dreams.</p><p>He's been like that since Sunday morning, now it's Monday evening and his two friends, Spider-Man and Ms Marvel have entered the room.</p><p>"I think I failed! Heck, I <em>know</em> I failed!" Miles took his Spider-Man mask off while taking a step into the room and complaining to Ms Marvel about his 'end of the year examinations'.</p><p>"Same! My test papers had questions I haven't even studied!" Kamala replied, taking her mask off too. </p><p>They both sat on Miles' bed and was about to continue complaining about their exams when a tired mumbly voice from above slightly spoke. "Mhmm... What'ch'yu guys talkin' 'bout?"</p><p>Kamala stretched her neck up to the top bunk bed and found her friend rubbing his closed eyes.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where have <em>you</em> been?"</p><p>"Busy two weeks 'n space w'th no sleep... What day is it?" He mumbled.</p><p>"Monday." Miles replied from under. "You missed school."</p><p>"No..." The Arizonan sat up. "School's over since last Friday..."</p><p>The two looked at him weird until they remembered what timezones are. "Lucky!"</p><p>Nothing else was said after that, Sam just yawned and cautiously stepped down his bed, tripping a little but caught his footing just before hitting the floor. </p><p>"Imma go get hot chocolate..." He casually said and stumbled out of the room with the two tracing their stares at him until the door closed itself after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hahaaa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk i feel in the mood for traitor nova</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova remembered the words of his father as he stood by Ms Marvel's side on the podium, on her other side stood SpiderMan.</p><p>
  <em>"The truth is, Sam..." He floated down to get to eye level with his son, his face was not a frown, nor was it a grin.</em>
</p><p>"I guess we did it." Kamala huffed, staring back at her two friends. </p><p>SpiderMan pulled a thumbs up, she could tell he was smiling under his mask. The woman turned back to the audience who had their phones out, pointing straight at The Champions.</p><p>She began her speech.</p><p>
  <em>"This universe is full of lies." He told his son, whose fists were clenched tightly.</em>
</p><p>Nova remembered everything the Xandarians did to his family. When he found his dad, they immediately captured his sister and mom. Nobody else wanted to help him. Nobody but Jinin.</p><p>"Thank you for coming here!" Ms Marvel started.</p><p><em>"But that's okay. Because we're Novas. We're here to admire that." Nova remembered his dad stating vividly. "We're Novas. Our job isn't to join evil or join good. It's not our job. We're <strong>neutral.</strong></em>"</p><p>And that's what he remembered doing. He remembered having to charge through the corridors of the Xandarian prisons, killing hundreds of guards just to protect his family.</p><p>"-And so we shall stand again-" Nova stopped Ms Marvel instantly, he rushed to place a glowing hand under her neck, causing her to choke slightly. </p><p>Sam could hear the gasps from all over the place, he swore he heard SpiderMan call out his name in shock.</p><p>Nova grinned at his hand glowed a little brighter, she stared silently at his toothy smile.</p><p>"Say something, I dare you." He whispered to her ear with a giggle.</p><p>Screams were heard everywhere, sirens went off in the distance and were surely getting louder by the minute. </p><p>SpiderMan placed a hand on his shoulder, yet before he could harshly tug Nova off, he giggled. "Do that Webs, and she won't live."</p><p>The Spider's eyes widened, he loosened his spider grip on the space cop's shoulders. Nova's grin only grew wider.</p><p>"Now..." He traced his glowing hand off of her neck and down from her shoulders to her back, which he then zapped harshly enough to knock her out.</p><p>After she fell onto SpiderMan's arms, he shot him in the chest. Both of Nova's friends were shot down, out cold.</p><p>"Father, are you proud?" He giggled.</p><p>Purple sparks shot out a few metres behind Nova, it formed a large portal, and out came a familiar man wearing silvery-white armour with red outlined around it. "The Master of The World" is what he calls himself. Or known to the Champions as "Eshu".</p><p>"You did well, son." He patted his <em>son's</em> shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We're Champions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For once, Nova can't get himself together when The Champions need it the most.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam sat in the cafeteria while scrolling through his phone, unlike him, his friends were eating.</p><p>But that didn't stop them from staring at Sam with worry laced in their eyes.</p><p>"Sam." Paul called first after taking a bite out of his vegetable sandwich. He wasn't shocked to see that his friend didn't even flinch yet continued to scroll through his phone.</p><p>The light from said phone screen reflected from his eyes. Blake recognised the colour from it, its the background Sam set for his Twitter feed.</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sam</em>, stop it." Ordered Blake. This isn't good, ever since what happened on the news, ever since <em>that</em> <em>night</em>, he's been in some sort of trance, he stopped talking often.</p><p>"That's it!" Jaime leaned over from the other side of the table and snatched his phone, both Blake and Sam warned him not to immediately as he already committed the action. His curiosity got the best of him and he let his eyes slide onto the screen, to which, his grin dropped to a frozen shock.</p><p>"#ChampionsAreOver"</p><p>"#ThanksKamala"</p><p>He whipped his head up to the group and waved the phone. "Sam, why are you <em>hurting</em> yourself with all these!?"</p><p>They all turned to the said hero, who let a tear run down his cheeks. "Because what they say <em>matters</em> to me! The Champions means everything to me! You don't get it! We let them hijack the story <em>again</em>!"</p><p>Confused faces were spread from one face to another as Sam stared down at his full plate in sorrow. </p><p>"Story?" Blake asked first.</p><p>"Again?" Then went Jaime.</p><p>"This has happened to me before, last time I was able to solve it, but this time... It's really over. We <em>built</em> something. Something <em>important</em>. It was so awesome to see people around the world unite behind our symbol to fight. Now it's all gone because I was being stupid." He let out a shaky sigh. "I've fought monsters bigger than whatever that was before, maybe if I just didn't hold back, Viv would still be alive." His tone softened.</p><p>Paul rubbed his hand over Sam's shoulder. "It isn't easy losing everything, is it?" He smiled when he noticed a small nod coming from his unfortunate friend. "But it's <em>not</em> the end, Sam." He tilted his head towards the two who understood what Paul was trying to say.</p><p>"He's right, Sam." Agreed Jaime in a soft voice. "When you've lost everything, the world  lies to you."</p><p>"Because you can still <em>breath</em>. You can make <em>new </em>memories. You can't just stop because the government tell you to. Since when did <em>you</em> give up?" Finished Blake, who slid closer to Sam to rest a hand on the other shoulder. "Nova's can't give up, remember?"</p><p>There was another nod. Then silence. The school bell rang, but <em>they</em> didn't move. Not until the cafeteria was completely empty. That was when he slammed his two hands on the table and stood up, of course, he startled the three, but right now it didn't matter. His green eyes blared with fire. "<em>You're right.</em>"</p><p>They all broke from their shock and smiled together, all stepping behind Sam.</p><p>"I'm sorry for starting a pity party, guys." His tone was smug. "I ain't normally this grim." He grabbed his backpack and tugged the zip close. "But you're right, the others are probably going through the same thing, and <em>I'm Nova</em>!-" He turned around and swung the bag to his back before finishing his sentence. "-I have to step up."</p><p>"<em>There's</em> our superhero!" Jaime patted his back and took out a small badge that was pinned on his gym bag. He strutted to Sam's right shoulder and pinned the said badge perfectly in place.</p><p>"What's this?" He tugged his shoulder to check it out, a yellow "C" was printed on it, the background was light blue with a bold dark blue outline.</p><p>"It's you." Jaime simply stated while stepping back. "A <em>Champion</em>."</p><p>"The last of the Nova Corps. The <em>first</em> of the Champions." Blake crossed his arms with a big grin.</p><p>Sam couldn't help but grin too. This Kamalas Law may have taken away his rights to protect the people of this planet, but there is only <em>one</em> thing that can take away who he is.</p><p>And that one thing is himself.</p><p>Which is not gonna happen on his watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. BLMT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m a coloured kid who thinks black lives matter too, is that complicated? Because to Blake, it’s anything but complicated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo! Sam!” Spider-Man waved from the top of The Champions’ Mobile Bunker, he waved at Nova before the Arizonan could fly home.</p><p>When Nova heard his roommate, he instantly stopped to turn back to Spider-Man. “You’re lucky we’re hovering in the middle of nowhere above nothing but ocean.” He warned. “Otherwise I would’ve blasted you for calling me ‘Sam’  so loudly.”</p><p>Spider-Man waited until Sam- Nova floated closer to the man. He smiled once the space cop got close enough. “I just... Wanted to ask you... On behalf of DoubleM- But I’m wondering too-!”</p><p>“-Hurry up and ask already, I’ve gotta meet up with some friends who will be leaving from their band practice soon.” The Nova impatiently told.</p><p>”Right! Well uh... Is this you?” The Spider pulled out a phone and shone it in front of the Nova’s face.</p><p>The levitating hero almost seemed confused as to why the Webhead would ask such a question.</p><p>It was a Twitter profile of a user name whose name was “Sam Alexander” and had a black skateboard leaned against a wall for a profile picture with a white spray can propped up next to it.</p><p>Nova noticed multiple tweets and retweets from the user, a lot of familiar tweets too.</p><p>Spider-Man tapped on one of the tweets and showed it to Nova, his empty expression didn’t change, yet he cleared his throat and glared down at the spider’s feet. “Yeah that’s me.”</p><p>The tweet had letters saying “Gonna march with some friends, #BlackLivesMatterToo” and showed a photo showing a thirty second video of Sam putting wood together and using a bright yellow nail gun to turn them into signs. He made about five of them in different shapes and pulled out a plastic bag of spray cans before the video ended.</p><p>”I don’t even recognise this room, <em>where</em> is this?” Webs pointed out. </p><p>“Kaelynn and I snuck into the school and found an abandoned classroom.” He admitted. “It must’ve been a design tech class because it had a lot of good tools.”</p><p>”Well that checks out. One more thing...”</p><p>Nova’s head perked up in interest. </p><p>“Thanks.” He simply said.</p><p>With a grin on his face, Nova saluted back at him and blasted off into the sunset which in a matter of seconds disappeared into midnight as the hero flew over beaches faster than lightning.</p><p>Once he made it home, he slid his helmet off carefully and propped it under his arm. “Mom! Kaelynn!” He called out.</p><p>”Sam?” Blakes head popped up from the side of the open front door. “Dude, your late!”</p><p>”Yeah sorry.” Sam walked inside where he found Blake, Jaime and Paul resting against the dining room chairs. He dropped his helmet on the table gently and smiled to them. “Spider-Man wanted to talk about some stuff.” He mentioned.</p><p>”At least your here.” Jaime tinkered with the bracelet made of rainbow coloured beads.</p><p>“Yeah, we already went to the garage and collected the signs, you’ve got one more though-“</p><p>”-That last one is for <em>us</em>.” A female voice interrupted, out came Kaelynn with blue contact lenses, and a white had. Her long yet frizzy brown hair all let out around her shoulders and behind her. She wore a loght blue T-Shirt and long grey trackpants.</p><p>”Woah, <em>someone’s</em> prepared.”Sam noticed.</p><p>Soon, their mother walked out almost looking extremely identical if it weren’t for their height difference and the fact that their mom wore short white denim shorts instead of trackpants. “Well we have to hide the fact that we’re related to you so we got planning.”</p><p>”Woah, you guys really got dedicated for this...” Blake’s wide brown eyes hovered around the clean room.</p><p>”Dude, I told you so.” Paul playfully punched the other’s shoulder with a grin.</p><p>”It’s just that one of the online friends I have who’s just like me... Her friends are all from the opposite race, and whenever she brings up the whole black lives stuff... They sort of awkwardly change the subject.”</p><p>”Dude, look at my face.” Jaime ordered.</p><p>Right after Jaime came Kaelynn. “Have you <em>seen</em> me?”</p><p>She got backed up by her mother saying “Yeah.”</p><p>Then Sam whose accent completely destroyed itself at this phrase. “We’re latino, dude.”</p><p>Blake shuddered. “<em>Oh</em>.” He stuttered with guilt.</p><p>After those two seconds of silence, everyone broke in to laughter. </p><p>“Seriously!?”</p><p>”Man, Blake!”</p><p>”That’s just hilarious!”</p><p>Blake shrugged. “I guess I always just thought that I was alone.”</p><p>”Dude, I get that.” Sam patted Blake’s right shoulder. “I’m meant to be the last Nova, the but then came Richard Rider. Even then I’ve got people at my back if something goes wrong, The Champions... The Guardians... My dog friend from Knowhere... Beta Ray Bill... Basically, most of them may not be Novas like me, and some may not understand space like I do, but they’re still friends and they have my back.”</p><p>”Especially The Champions?” Guessed Blake.</p><p>”<em>Especially</em> The Champions.” Repeated Sam with a smug look. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>